starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Drewton Legacy
} |timeline=32 BBY—? |series= |preceded by= |followed by= }} Star Wars: The Drewton Legacy is a continuing fan-fiction photonovel series by Drewton. It is the 'prequels' series to Chronicles of a Rebellion, though the events will eventually come later after the events in Rebellion. The first four chapters are currently being redone. A trailer was featured on YouTube on July 29, 2008. Opening crawl The Drewton Legacy The REPUBLIC is in turmoil. Many JEDI have fallen, and the Senate is becoming unstable under the leadership of CHANCELLOR VALORUM. The KALEESH. at war with the HUKS, have become a threat to the Republic. wanting revenge for the Jedi's Attack on their World. Hoping to negotiate with them, Chancellor Valorum has sent Senator DRAZIL DREWTON to Dantioone, where they plan to make contact with the Kaleesh... Synopsis Attack on the Legacy officer.]] It is not long before the events of . The , at war with the , have become a threat to the , wanting revenge for the 's attack on their world. Hoping to negotiate with them, has sent Drazil Drewton to Dantooine, where they plan to make contact with the Kaleesh. When the Legacy, Drewton's starship, reaches Dantooine, a small, seemingly abandoned freighter is picked up on its scanners. Captain Tenn Elcken, wary of the ship, gives the decision of its fate to the Senator. Contrary to the advice of Tenric Zarell, who is worried about Drazil's safety, he choses to bring it into the Legacy's hangar and is confident that even if there is a threat, the security force will be able to deal with it. When the scanning crew first reports after checking the ship, they report that there is no one on board. Drazil, still wary, insists on another search which results in one of the security officers going "missing". This confirms that there is—or was—indeed someone on the ship. Captain Elcken orders Drazil to go to his quarters and puts the Legacy on yellow alert, but soon, the guard guarding the hangar is shot in the back of the head by the stealthy assassin who was onboard the ship. Tarisian and Raymus, the sons of Senator Drewton, hear the security alert and decide to ask their questions on the bridge instead of waiting for their father. When they reach the bridge, however, they find that it is littered with corpses. Drazil Drewton does not reach the safety of his quarters soon enough. He is, like the rest of the security, killed by the assassin. Immediately at this point, Raymus, the younger of the two sons, seems to know immediately that he has died. He tells his brother such, but Tarisian does not believe it, and the two agree to discuss it later. They then flee for the escape pods and crash-land on Dantooine, though barely, as the assassin who now controls the Legacy fires on the escape pods. Siege of Dantooine On Dantooine, the leader of , the autonomous government of the planet, becomes impatient with the delay. He knows that if Senator Drewton does not come soon enough, the Kaleesh might chose to attack. On the Invincible, the Kaleesh warlord Qymaen jai Sheelal is also unaware of Drazil Drewton's fate and has become impatient. After learning that there is a Jedi at Khoonda, he thinks they have been tricked and attacks Dantooine. As Khoonda defends itself, their fears of the Kaleesh grow to thinking that they are impregnable. Soon, s arrive on the surface of Dantooine. , a hired by the Kaleesh, storms Khoonda. Idnum-Ki and his , Dular, are unable to stop him from capturing Tarisian, Raymus, and Ludge Gnaler. The result of the battle is unknown, but it is known that both Tarisian and Raymus escape with the help of Idnum-Ki, who takes them back to their homeplanet, , where they stay for nine years. Dooku's turn to the dark side }} The death of }, at the hands of } has made Jedi Master } ponder the Sith even more, knowing that they have returned. On }, Dooku had said much to anyone who would listen, though few heeded his words. But overall, his true confidant is Jedi Master }, who is also was disturbed by what is happening. Dooku can feel }', and sense that he is on Coruscant. At night, he locates the Dark Lord of the Sith. But instead of a fight between Sith Lord and Jedi Master, it is a three-hour long discussion. In the end, Dooku agrees with Sidious' views, and becomes his apprentice. The next day, Sifo-Dyas tells } that dark times are coming, and, surprisingly, the Chancellor agrees. He tells Sifo-Dyas to secretly contacts the } cloners and request an army for the Republic, which the Jedi agrees to do. Darth Sidious then tells his new apprentice that his former confidant has contacted the Kaminoans and requested an army, and commands Dooku to kill Sifo-Dyas and erase Kamino from the Jedi Archives so that the Jedi will have no knowledge of the army or Kamino until the time is right. A few hours later, Dooku and Sifo-Dyas meet in the location where they usually do, except this time the former isn't intending to have another discussion. He drives his lightsaber through Sifo's head just after the Jedi says his last words. Terrorists on Mithus Almost ten years later, a group of Terrorists called the Nockudumey threaten to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. The Republic attempted to contact the Nockudumey leader, Bodotor Thuvat, but Bodotor makes no response. Burt and Larry are now Republic Peace Keepers. They go to Coruscant for a briefing on a mission to capture or eliminate the Nockudumey on the snowy planet Mithus. Once on Mithus, Burt tells Larry to stay aboard the Gunship in case they need help Purveyor while he, Kyle Krenis, and other Peace Keepers walk to the Nockudumey base. However, the Terrorists had set a trap for them, opening fire on the Peace Keepers. Knowing that this will soon be over if the leaders are eliminated, Burt Drewton leaves the main battle to find them. Once he locates Dem Nozah, Thuvat's assistant and commander Konot'tak Malus, and they refuse to surrender, Nozah throws a grenade at him. Burt dodges out of the way, but suddenly above him is Bodotor Thuvat, ready to shoot him. Before Thuvat can, however, Larry Drewton, piloting the Gunship Purveyor, blasts Konot'tak Malus into oblivion. Angered at losing the commander of the battle, Thuvat and Nozah attack Burt, but Kyle Krenis also joins the battle, fighting Nozah while Burt duels Thuvat. The Purveyor then fires another blast at the Nockudumey Leaders, but when the smoke clears their bodies are not found, so it is assumed - and correctly - that they are still alive. Meanwhile, Bodotor contacts Count Dooku, joining the }. Coruscant underlevel search Less than a week after the battle of Mithus, Palpatine claims to have information on the Nockudmey's location in the Tunonel District in the underlevels of Coruscant. The Peace Keepers are sent, along with Idnum-Ki, who had rescued Burt and Larry. After Idnum uses the Force to trick a guard, they enter the base and split into two groups: the first comprising of Burt, Larry, and Idnum, and the second comprising of Kyle Krenis and two other Peace Keepers. The former finds a toxin that could destroy an entire city, but before they can report to the Senate, a group of battle droids, given to the Nockudumey by the Separatists, fires upon them. Meanwhile, a droid reports to Bodotor Thuvat that 'Republic meatbags' had entered the base. When it leaves, Bodotor and Dem Nozah find themselves looking at the blaster rifle rifle of Kyle Krenis. Before Krenis can use it, however, Count Dooku appears behind him and blasts him with Force Lightning. Bodotor had wants to kill the unconscious Kyle, but Dooku orders not to, saying that the sound of blaster fire would alert the other Peace Keepers to their presence. The Nockudumey then evacuate the base. Battle of Geonosis A month later, Jedi Knight } finds Kamino and the } which are not intended to be found by the Jedi yet. He follows the bounty hunter } to }, but is found by Geonosian security and set for execution along with } and } in an arena. Hundreds of Jedi and thousands of clone troopers come to rescue them, resulting in a huge battle. Burt and Larry Drewton and Kyle Krenis also join the battle. Once the Jedi board the Republic gunships, the gunships fly away from the arena, but not from the battle. The Republic is winning the battle, and the Separatists order a retreat. }, Archduke of Geonosis, sends his warriors into the catacombs to hide, and the Separatists are preparing to evacuate. The Peace Keepers and Idnum-Ki are sent to the catacombs to stop them from escaping. Republic Commando } (a.k.a. Scorch) is also there. Seeing a Geonosian about to stab him, Burt quickly blasts the warrior, saving Scorch's life. Further into the catacombs, the group finds a } handling a computer console. Idnum-Ki used the Force to persuade him to say where the evacuating Separatists were. But soon they find a grave sign that the Separatists have already escaped. There is a pile of destroyed super battle droids, but also the dead body of a Jedi. They had failed. The Republic won the battle, but a war has started. Droid factories on Getato The conflict of the Clone Army against the Separatists is no longer exclusive to the planet Geonosis. While the Republic reclaims various Separatist worlds, other worlds agree to join Count Dooku, making the list of Separatist planets no shorter. It is the first time the Jedi Order have taken arms since the Battle of Ruusan a thousand years ago. The Clone Army is constantly being shipped to far-away planets across the galaxy, even to the deserts of Tatooine. Karan Nyles is a spy in the Supreme Chancellor's office working for Darth Sidious. He told Sidious that the Republic will be sending former Peace Keepers Burt Drewton, Larry Drewton, Kyle Krenis, and likely Idnum-Ki to Getato, where the Separatists have huge droid factories. Nyles asks Sidious if he has interest in the three former Peace Keepers, to which Sidious responds that he does indeed, but that the Drewtons may be a danger to their cause. The Dark Lord also suggested that they will most likely sent another Jedi besides Idnum-Ki - which they do, a Jedi Knight named Dular. Burt and Larry Drewton and Kyle Krenis have been transferred to the Clone Army, though not actually clones. Their first mission is to destroy the droid factories on Getato, a mission on which they first meet Dular and Commander Tornac. Once the Republic ships get past the blockade of Getato, the group of clone troopers and Jedi land inside the shield generator control room. After the battle droids are dealt with, a } commander still remains, weilding a vibroblade. The two Jedi duel him, and then Burt blasts him in the back, killing him. There is still one survivor, but not a soldier; a } named Drebu Labro working on a computer console, forecd to work for the Separatists. The Republic troops then have the shield generators shut down, and they escape while Republic Gunships destroy the droid factories. Defense of Kamino A few weeks later, the Separatists attack the Cloning Facilities on Kamino. The Jedi pilots battle bravely above the surface of the planet, but they can not prohibit the Droid Forces from landing in Tipoca City, home of the cloning facilities. The defense of Kamino does not go well for the Republic. Piles of clone bodies lie everywhere. With Burt and Larry Drewton and Kyle Krenis inside it, the Purveyor crashes onto a landing platform, barely making it. But the tide turns when the }, elite clone troopers, are activated. The Republic begins to win the battle. Eventually, a squad of ARCs with Burt, Larry, and Kyle see a } named Daklif Ordo, fighting a group of Separatist droids alone. The clone troopers finish what remains of the droid group. Ordo, whose face is covered by a helmet, tells them that he is not actually a clone, or even part of the Clone Army, but that he fights for the side of the Republic because a Separatist Commander wants to wipe out all of the remaining Mandalorians. The ARC Commander tells him that he will let him do as he wants, but sends the Drewtons with him to make sure he is not working for the Separatists. Daklif then enters the apartment room of } and takes an item that says is 'only a diary'. Obi-Wan then informs the clone troopers that the Republic has won the battle. But Kyle Krenis, suspicious, thinks more of Daklif Ordo than of the battle. Credits Cast *Burt Drewton .... Naboo Soldier *Larry Drewton .... Captain Raymus Antilles *Idnum-Ki .... Ki-Adi-Mundi *Dular .... Rebel Honor Guard *Kyle Krenis .... Endor Rebel Soldier *Commander Tornac .... McQuarrie Concept Stormtrooper *Bodotor Thuvat .... Greedo/Garindan *Dem Nozah .... Hem Dazon *Mecupa .... McQuarrie Concept Chewbacca *Daklif Ordo .... McQuarrie Concept Boba Fett *Commander Kelda .... Clone Commander *Karan Nyles .... George Lucas Appearances Characters Key: * (asterisk)=a character that is essential to the plot of the story. * * *Ayronn Carter *CC-2582 (Tornac)* *CC-2008 (Kelda) *CZ-15 * * *Burt Drewton* *Drazil Drewton* *Larry Drewton* *Dular* * *Tenn Elcken *Rykrof Enloe * * * * * *Idnum-Ki* * * * * * *Kyle Krenis* *Drebu Labro * *Jaric Mothell *Mecupa* * * *Dem Nozah* *Karan Nyles *Daklif Ordo* * * * * * (Scorch) * * * *Bodotor Thuvat* * * * * * *Tenric Zarell Creatures * } Droid models * } * } * } * } Events * } ** } ** } *Nockudumey Skirmishes **Battle of Mithus * } ** } **Siege on Getato ** } **Battle of Sriran Locations Organizations and titles * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } *Legacy Security *Nockudumey Terrorists * } * } * } *Republic Peace Keepers * } * } * } * } * } * } * } Sentient species * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } Vehicles and vessels *''Legacy'' Weapons and technology * } * } * } * } Behind the scenes Production Trivia *The Drewton Legacy is sponsored by Darth Tom's CUSWFN on Star Wars fanon. Reviews 2006 2007 2008 Trivia *In most of the shots of Burt and Larry Drewton in clone armor, there heads were added to the clone trooper bodies with special effects. *In the first draft of Chapter 2, it was said that Burt and Larry had been on Dantooine for two years. It was later changed to two months, and now currently, only a few weeks. *Before Chapter 15, it was said that Idnum-Ki was only a Jedi Knight, not a Jedi Master. *The original name for The Drewton Legacy was simply 'Legacy'. *Burt and Larry first appeared as clone troopers in 'Toy Story/Clone Wars' and then in 'Chronicles of a Rebellion'. They originally were not brothers, and had different last names. *The first drafts for the first chapters were done in May, 2006. Posters Image:Tdldrawing.jpg|Drawing Poster, 2006 Image:Tdlseason1.jpg|'Season One' Poster, 2006 Image:Tdlseason2.jpg|'Season Two' Poster, 2006 Image:Tdlseason3.jpg|'Season Three' Poster, 2007 Image:Tdl2007.jpg|'Ultimate Poster', 2007 Image:Tdlmoviestyle_01.jpg|'Movie Style' Poster, 2008 Chapters *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: Attack on the Legacy'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 1: The Dealings of the Trade Federation'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 2: Burt and Larry'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 3: Shadows Among Fog'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 4: Rescue'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 5: Retaking Naboo'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 6: Theed Palace Endgame'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 7: Dooku's Transition'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 10: Discovery of An Army'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 12: Adjusting'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 16: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising'' External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8TyCluqjnY The Drewton Legacy Trailer] Category:Articles by Drewton Category:Photonovels Category:The Drewton Legacy